Rumpelstilzchen
by lunasollunit
Summary: Tratando de parecer más importante delante del rey, un pobre molinero le miente afirmando que su hijo sabe hilar y puede convertir la paja en oro. El rey le dice que lleve a chico al día siguiente al palacio, donde lo introduce en una habitación llena de paja y le ordena convertirla en oro usando una rueca y un carrete, cuando de repente se aparece un duendecillo.


Esta historia es mía, los personajes de sailor Moon son de Naoko Takeuchi.

Érase una vez un rey rico que tenía una hermosa hija. El rey era un hombre rico y muy curioso le interesaban muchas cosas y siempre trataba de encontrar una razón para para todo. El y su hija vivían en un castillo muy bonito y grande cercas de un bosque donde muchas personas del pueblo les gustaba salir a cazar. Un día que el rey salió de cacería y encontró a un muchacho muy guapo que era el hijo de un pobre molinero, el muchacho estaba acompañando a su padre a cazar y cuando el molinero encontró al rey comenzaron a hablar.

-mi hijo es muy listo- dijo el molinero –él sabe cómo hilar paja y convertirla en oro, además es muy guapo.

El rey que dudaba de las palabras del molinero pues él creía que eso era imposible le contesto:

-llévalo al castillo mañana y ya veremos si lo que dices es verdad.

El pobre muchacho fue llevado al palacio a la mañana siguiente, donde el rey lo metió en una torre con un montón de paja y una rueca de hilar y le pidió que convirtiera toda la paja que había allí dentro en oro.

-si mañana habrás convertido toda esta paja en oro te recompensare dándote algunas de mis tierras y riquezas –dijo el rey –si no lo logras sabré que tú y tu padre han mentido y tendrán que darme la mitad de sus tierras y ganancias.

El rey salió de la torre y cerró la puerta.

-Y ahora que voy a hacer –mientras se lamentaba el muchacho –es imposible yo pueda convertir toda esta paja en oro a menos que haya una bruja o alguien parecido.

De pronto la puerta comenzó a abrirse y revelo a una bella muchacha de cabello largo y rubio con ojos azules tan claros y hermosos como el agua, era la hija del rey, que mientras estaba investigando el palacio encontró una puerta en la torre y al abrirla encontró al muchacho del que las personas hablaban que podía convertir la paja en oro.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Le pregunto la muchacha – ¿por qué estás aquí?

-tengo que convertir toda esta paja en oro –respondió el muchacho –y no sé cómo hacerlo, si no lo hago mi padre y yo perderemos nuestras tierras.

-no te preocupes yo conozco a alguien que te puede ayudar a convertir la paja en oro, mi nombre es Serena –le dijo la muchacha para tratar de animarlo – ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Un placer conocerte Serena me llamo Darién, ¿en realidad conoces a alguien que me pueda ayudar a convertir toda esta paja en oro? –pregunto con esperanza Darién.

-si pero tal vez te pedirá algo a cambio –le contesto Serena pensado –iré a buscarlo, tal vez no regrese hasta mañana –le dijo Serena despidiéndose y saliendo con cuidado de la torre.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando de repente la puerta comenzó a abrirse mostrando una pequeña sobra y un duende entro bailando y dando pequeños brincos.

-buenas noches, joven, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? –pregunto el duende

-Tengo que convertir toda esta paja en oro –dijo abatido Darién –y no sé cómo hacerlo.

-¿Qué me darás si te ayudo? –pregunto el duende

-mi anillo –respondió el muchacho

-tu anillo me convence –dijo el duende que dio un brinco y se sentó frente a la rueca y comenzó a hilar. Después de unos cuanto minutos todo el montón de paja del suelo fue remplazado por unos hermosos y finos hilos de oro. Entonces el duende agarro el anillo de Darién y salió de ahí de forma tan rápida que como entro.

Al amanecer, el rey abrió la puerta de la torre y se quedó muy sorprendido con lo que vio, en vez de la paja del día anterior había un montón de oro apilado en el suelo.

-lo hiciste muy bien –le dijo muy sorprendido el rey.

Y dando una palmada llamo a los sirvientes que trajeron un montón de paja dos veces más grande que el primer montón de paja.

-mañana al amanecer podrás convertir todo este montón de paja en oro –dijo el rey –si lo logras podrás ser mi consejero, pero si no te quitare todo lo que tienes tú y tu padre.

El rey salió de la torre y volvió a cerrar la puerta como el día anterior.

El muchacho se sentó en el suelo y volvió a lamentarse por su mala suerte pues creyó que si lograba convertir todo el montón de la paja en oro solamente una vez podría regresar a su casa con su padre. De pronto la puerta se volvió a abrir era Serena la hija del rey que como lo había prometido el día anterior regreso a visitar a Darién.

-hola Darién como te fue –le pregunto Serena mirándolo con mucha curiosidad – ¿lograste convertir la paja en oro?

-si Serena, un extraño duende me ayudo a cambio de mi anillo –le contesto Darien sonriéndole –gracias por la ayuda.

-No te preocupes, pero dime ¿por qué estas aun tan triste si lograste convertir la paja en oro? –le pregunto Serena con una mirada de preocupación

-porque aun necesito convertir toda esta paja en oro y es el doble de la paja de ayer y no sé cómo hacerlo –le contesto mirando a Serena sorprendido por su mirada de preocupación hacia él. Porque una princesa se preocupara de un simple plebeyo como él.

-tengo una idea –le dijo Serena –voy a buscar otra vez al duende y le preguntare si puede volver a ayudarte.

-enserio podrías hacer eso por mí –le pregunto con esperanza Darien.

-si no te preocupes lo encontrare y lo convenceré de que te vuelva a ayudar –le contesto Serena.

-está bien Serena, ¿no te regaña tu padre por estar aquí? –le pregunto Darien preocupado por meter a Serena en problemas

-no, no te preocupes él no sabe que estoy aquí, siempre me gusta pasear por el castillo –le contesto Serena con una hermosa sonrisa –bueno mañana vuelvo, voy a buscar al duende.

-está bien Serena –le contesto Darien un poco triste porque se iba.

Después de que pasaron unos cuantos minutos la puerta volvió a abrirse y volvió a ver la misma sombra pequeña del día anterior y apareció de nuevo el duende con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué me darás esta vez sí convierto toda esta paja en oro? –pregunto el duende

-te daré mi reloj –le respondió Darien.

-tu reloj me convence –dijo el duende. Y de un salto se sentó de nuevo frente a la rueca y en un minuto toda la paja estaba convertida en oro, como la noche anterior.

El rey no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos y sorprendido, llevo a Darien a una habitación mayor donde había montones de paja tres veces más grande que el primero.

-si conviertes toda esta paja en oro –le dijo el rey –te prometo que podrás casarte con quien tu desees y te convertirás en rey.

Cuando llego la noche la puerta comenzó a abrirse y una delicada sombra se asomó por la puerta, era Serena que estaba tratando de entrar a la habitación. Darien le conto todo lo que el rey le dijo y que si convertía otra vez la paja en oro se podría casar con quien quisiera y se haría rey.

-y a quien piensas escoger para esposa –le pregunto Serena.

-a una hermosa muchacha que conocí y de la que me enamore –le contesto Darien.

-muy bien, voy a buscar al duende para que te ayude, espero que seas feliz con ella. –le contesto de una forma triste a Darien casi llorando. Y antes de que pudiera hablar, ella ya se había ido.

Minutos más tarde el duende entro a la habitación por tercera vez.

-¿qué me darías si convierto toda esa paja en oro? –pregunto el duende

-ya no tengo nada para darte –dijo Darien

-entonces prométeme que me darás tu primer hijo –dijo el duende –y te prometo que en este momento comienzo.

Darien pensó que no podía perder pues no estaba casado y no sabía si tendría algún hijo en un futuro y le prometió al duende que le daría su primer hijo. Entonces después de haberle prometido eso el duende se sentó frente a la rueca y empezó a hilar y antes de que saliera el sol toda la paja estaba convertida en oro.

Por la mañana siguiente el rey cumplió su promesa y Darien escogió casarse con Serena pues con el poco tiempo que la conocía se había quedado perdidamente enamorado de ella y Serena también tenía los mismos sentimientos hacia Darien. El tiempo había pasado y Serena tuvo una hermosa bebe a la que decidieron llamar Rini. La alegría de Darien era tan grande que se olvidó por completo la promesa que le había hecho al duende. Pero una noche la puerta del cuarto se abrió y apareció el duende una vez más con una sonrisa que le ocupaba toda la cara.

-ahora dame lo que me prometiste –dijo

Darien y Serena se pusieron pálidos y Serena apretó al bebe junto a su pecho

-pídeme lo que quieras –le rogo Darien al duendecillo –pero no te lleves a mi hija.

Y sus ruegos eran tan fuertes y dolorosos que el duende sintió pena y dijo:

-les doy tres días, si para entonces adivinan mi nombre se pueden quedar con su hija.

Los reyes pasaron la noche despiertos, intentando recordar todos los nombres que podían y enviaron a un mensajero a recorrer el reino anotando todos los nombres raros que escuchara. El primer día los reyes pronunciaban todos los nombres pero siempre negaba con su cabeza repitiendo:

-así no me llamo yo

El segundo día repitieron todos los nombres que leyeron en la biblioteca pero la respuesta era la misma del día anterior. El siguiente día el mensajero regreso con buenas noticias

-majestad esta mañana pase por una montaña y encontré una casita en la cima y había un duende como lo describió y escuche que dijo que se llamaba Rumpelstilzchen.

Cuando el duende llego en la noche los reyes comenzaron a decir nombres hasta que Darién dijo:

-bien entonces te llamas Rumpelstilzchen

El duende se puso muy enojado y se fue a su casa.

Y así fue como Serena y Darien vivieron felices con su pequeña hija.

**Bueno, lo prometido es deuda y por esa razón aquí está el cuento que prometí. Gracias a todos por tomarse un tiempo y leer.**

**Recuerden que pueden encontrarme en Facebook como: **_**Lunasollunit Luna.**_

_**Que la fuerza de la luna los acompañe. Lunasollunit.**_


End file.
